


Seda Negra

by fernandesjulia



Series: Cetim Esmeralda (Snacissa) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Infidelidade, Infidelity, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexo, Snacisa, Snacissa, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia
Summary: A sucessão de eventos após a noite que passara com Snape não foi o que havia planejado. Ele havia mantido sua palavra acerca de escondê-la e protegê-la, mas o tratamento distante que ele designou a ela não era o que esperava. Porém, Severo Snape não era um homem previsível, e nem mesmo Narcisa poderia imaginar o que aconteceria naquela manhã de março.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severo Snape/Narcisa Malfoy
Series: Cetim Esmeralda (Snacissa) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971394
Kudos: 3





	Seda Negra

Narcisa despertou quando os raios do Sol alcançaram seu rosto. Isso vinha sendo o seu despertador nos últimos cinco meses, desde que fugiu e se refugiou na casa de Snape em Wicklow. Nem mesmo precisou olhar o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira para saber que eram cerca de sete horas da manhã – era sempre por volta desse horário que a claridade matutina irrompia através do tecido fino da cortina.

Abandonou os lençóis a muito custo e seguiu direto para o banheiro. Fitou-se com atenção no espelho pequeno enquanto escovava os dentes. Achava que estava muito mais saudável agora. Quer dizer, o mundo bruxo ainda estava em uma guerra sem prazo de fim, seu filho carregava a Marca Negra no antebraço às ordens do pai e ela não o via há meses. Eram muitos os temores e as incertezas, e isso a consumia por inteiro. Contudo, era inegável que estava muito mais em paz ao sofrer ali do que no meio da corja do Lorde das Trevas.

Despiu-se da camisola para adentrar debaixo do chuveiro quente. A alta temperatura da água deixava o banheiro coberto pela névoa fina da fumaça, as paredes umedeceram com gotículas a deslizar e sua pele alva ficou quase instantaneamente avermelhada. Ficou estática por algum tempo enquanto sentia a água bater forte contra a sua cabeça – vinha adquirindo esse hábito há alguns meses. Sentiu-se extraordinariamente só.

No dia seguinte àquela noite, uns oito meses atrás, ela acordou sozinha na casa de Cokeworth. Suas únicas companhias eram as lembranças, o cheiro de Snape entranhado em seu corpo e nos lençóis e um breve bilhete sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. A escrita indiferente dizia que o Lorde das Trevas esteve pessoalmente na casa durante as primeiras horas da manhã. Exigiu que seu servo se escondesse por tempo indeterminado, já que o Ministério da Magia estaria procurando por ele devido às investigações da morte de Dumbledore. Na carta, orientou Narcisa a retornar para a Mansão Malfoy e esperar seu contato. O aspecto frio e distante com que Snape lhe falava através daquelas linhas, depois da noite que passaram juntos, a aborreceu muito mais do que os quase três meses que esperou para que ele voltasse a procurá-la.

Snape apenas teve permissão para retornar de sua fuga quando Voldemort estava prestes a dominar o Ministério, o que aconteceu na mesma semana depois que Rufo Scrimgeour foi torturado e morto. Viu-o sentado no outro lado da mesa, com o corpo flutuante de Caridade Burbage sobre suas cabeças – ela seria morta minutos depois – e Lúcio ao seu lado completamente compungido após Azkaban, lutando para ter a confiança do Lorde das Trevas de volta, e perguntou-se como Severo conseguia se manter tão impassível depois de ter se revelado um amante atencioso e quente. 

Quando a reunião se deu por encerrada – depois do horrendo desfecho que Nagini foi agraciada com uma refeição humana –, Snape se levantou tal qual um foguete e desapareceu de sua vista. Muitas semanas depois, ele a encontrou furtivamente na cozinha, quando ela preparava um lanche para si. Ele foi breve e, novamente, indiferente. Avisou-lhe que a casinha na Irlanda estava pronta para recebê-la e eles só precisavam acertar alguns detalhes antes.

Ali, debaixo do chuveiro, ela se perguntou, pela milésima vez, se tudo não fora precipitado demais. Não a sua fuga da vida como uma Malfoy, disso sabia que jamais se arrependeria, mas o sexo com Snape. Ela estava frágil demais? Desiludida demais com a sua vida que tomou rumos que jamais sonhara? Estava Snape abatido demais com o assassinato de Dumbledore? Furioso com Lúcio por ter arrastado a própria família para a lama? Será que foram esses os motivos que levaram os dois a dividirem a cama? Teria sido pura fragilidade emocional num momento tão delicado?

Ela tentava se convencer que não. Admitiu que nutria uma atração e curiosidade por Severo desde... Bem, não conseguia dizer com exatidão, mas sabia que se tratava de muitos anos. E, além disso, Severo Snape não era um homem de se deixar levar por fragilidades, se é que ele tinha alguma. Ele podia desejá-la tanto quanto ela o desejava. Por que não? Sabia que era uma mulher muito bonita, a aliança bruta nunca intimidou os olhares tanto masculinos quanto femininos de cobiça em sua direção. Por que com Snape seria diferente?

Bem, porque ele era Severo Snape. 

Ela bufou irritada com o próprio pensamento. Errava vergonhosamente ao pôr Snape no mesmo patamar que os mortais comuns. Snape não era comum, tampouco agia como qualquer outro homem. Lembrava-se que Lúcio constantemente reclamava que Severo sempre declinava seus convites para saírem juntos – e ela sabia que o marido tentava arrastá-lo para um bordel – ou suas sugestões de mulheres, e sempre alegava, de modo odioso, que achava que Snape não era atraído por damas. Ora, até mesmo ela se perguntou aquilo vez ou outra, mas teve a – deliciosa – prova derradeira de que era apenas um rumor.

Em algum momento ela acordou de seus devaneios e começou a se ensaboar. Ao desligar o chuveiro por alguns minutos, o silêncio da casa só foi quebrado pelos grasnares dos corvos do lado de fora. Lembrou-se que se sentia sozinha.

A sensação de isolamento era ineditamente estranha. Ela nunca tivera o costume de sair com frequência, muitas vezes aquilo nem mesmo fazia muita diferença, mas ter o direito de sair cerceado era completamente diferente e angustiante. Fora Snape quem a aconselhara a não sair da casa, a não ser quando precisasse se dirigir até a vila para as compras, o que sempre fazia sob o efeito de uma Poção Polissuco. 

A casinha não era grande coisa – o que Snape sempre deixou muito claro –, porém era muito aconchegante. Estava situada no campo e tudo que Narcisa podia enxergar ao atravessar a porta era um vasto campo verde. A outra casa mais próxima deveria estar a, mais ou menos, um quilômetro de distância. Seus vizinhos eram um casal de idosos trouxas, e perguntou-se se poderia chamá-los de “seus” vizinhos. A casa não era sua, afinal. Mas nela se sentia em casa.

Retirou o sabão do corpo e se secou. Voltou para o quarto para vestir um vestido simples, gostando da sensação gostosa da seda massageando o seu corpo. Quando penteava a última mecha do cabelo, ouviu o som de desaparatação. Correu para a janela do quarto a tempo de ver a ponta da capa esvoaçante de Snape. Alcançou a metade dos degraus da escada quando ele fechava a porta. 

— Bom dia. — Narcisa disse com a voz menos firme do que pretendia.

— Dia. 

Ela pareceu hesitante por alguns segundos. Geralmente, ele lhe enviava corujas avisando que iria vê-la e raramente ia tão cedo. Na verdade, ele nunca tinha ido à casa nos primeiros horários da manhã.

— Muito cedo? — Deu alguns passos até alcançar o último degrau. Narcisa ainda estava parada na metade da escada. 

— Talvez — brincou. 

Suas pernas acordaram e a guiaram pelos degraus que faltavam. Snape não se moveu, o que obrigou Narcisa a passar muito perto dele quando precisou rondá-lo para se dirigir à cozinha.

— Chá? — Ofereceu. O homem não respondeu, mas a seguiu logo depois. 

A cozinha era um recinto apertado e isso fazia Snape parecer ainda mais alto e imponente do que já era. Ele se sentou à mesa em absoluto silêncio, enquanto ela se adiantou para pôr a chaleira no fogo. De costas para ele, preparando algumas torradas, ela perguntou:

— Demorou menos tempo para voltar, dessa vez — ele pôde ver as costas dela se retesarem, talvez inconscientemente. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Draco está bem? — Virou-se com rapidez para fitá-lo. 

Ele continuava com a mesma expressão congelada, impassível e, até mesmo, tediosa. Narcisa não percebeu o mísero curvar no canto dos lábios dele ao vê-la nervosa. 

— O garoto está bem — sua voz grossa reverberou com força na cozinha apertada e Narcisa arrepiou-se. — Acho que ele até arrumou uma namorada. — Provocou.

— Uma o quê? — O tom da sua voz soou mais agudo do que o normal. 

— Isso mesmo.

— Mas... — exasperou-se. — Não, não! Draco é um menino!

Snape riu. Os olhos cinzas de Narcisa se arregalaram com surpresa e prazer. Jamais pensou que ouviria aquele som algum dia. Ela caracterizaria a risada de Severo como manteiga num pão quentinho. Soava aconchegante e apetitosa. O som ressoou pelas paredes novamente e parecia alcançar o centro do seu peito. Porém, Snape interpretou o silêncio e olhar de Narcisa de outra forma.

— Perdoe-me. Não quis me divertir às suas custas.

— Severo, ora — voltou a dar as costas para ele, procurando fugir daquele olhar. — Está tudo bem. Nos conhecemos há vinte anos, claro que pode brincar.

— Eu iria dizer que esquece que o seu “menino” não é mais um menino. — Severo suspirou. — Draco fará dezoito anos dentro de alguns meses.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e não se prolongou sobre o assunto. Não queria falar sobre o filho quando não o via, não o abraçava há tanto tempo, muito menos queria ser lembrada que aos poucos perdia o seu único filho para a vida adulta.

A chaleira apitou assustando-a. Pegou as xícaras, já com as ervas, e despejou a água fumacenta, tampando as xícaras com os pires para que a infusão fosse feita durante os próximos minutos. Viu que Snape havia se levantado e posto a mesa. Sentou-se de frente para ele e depositou as xícaras sobre a superfície.

— Quem é a garota? — Traiu-se ao trazer o assunto passado à tona.

— Ninguém, Narcisa — pegou uma torrada e passou a geleia. — Draco está sobrecarregado demais para pensar nisso.

Ela o imitou, pegando uma torrada para si. Ele retirou o pires de cima da xícara e levou o chá aos lábios. Passou a ponta da língua entre os lábios, muito consciente de que os olhos atentos da mulher estavam sobre si. 

— Eles continuam procurando por você.

— Acha que podem descobrir? — Questionou enquanto desviava a vista para o seu próprio chá.

— Se eu achasse isso, eu já teria a movido para outro lugar.

— Me esqueço que você é onisciente — disse Narcisa, sem dosar o sarcasmo. Ele preferiu ignorar a provocação.

— Lúcio está acabado.

Ela bufou contra a xícara que tinha aos lábios. Suas íris acinzentadas como tempestades reviraram-se, e Snape achou que ela ficava graciosa quando aborrecida. Deu mais uma mordida em sua torrada.

— Sim, com certeza — ela disse. — Ele deve estar devastado sem sua esposa-troféu para ele exibir para os outros. 

— Exatamente isso — concordou e ganhou um olhar inquisidor. Ele explicou. — Lúcio está muito certo de que você foi sequestrada pela Ordem. Jamais passou pela cabeça dele que você abandonaria o casamento. — Ele achou ter ouvido Narcisa murmurar algo como “babaca”, mas deixou passar. — Todos os outros acham que você realmente o deixou e talvez esteja com outra pessoa. Ele está mais malvisto do que nunca. Sem varinha, sem esposa e sem agradar o Lorde das Trevas.

— Não sinto a mínima pena.

— Não deveria mesmo.

A conversa se encerrou momentaneamente e os dois seguiram com o café da manhã. Snape aproveitou a oportunidade para analisar a mulher a sua frente.

Não lembrava se já tinha a visto alguma vez sem maquiagem ou sequer um batom. A beleza de Narcisa era verdadeiramente genuína e as camadas de rímel, blush, batom que usava geralmente apenas realçavam seus traços. Tinha a beleza nata de uma Black, como não podia deixar de ser. O vestido leve que trajava não era justo, e por isso fez com que Snape imaginasse o que estava escondido por debaixo do tecido fino. Reparou, também, que agora, já há meses isolada, seus cabelos estavam mais longos e as mechas castanhas que antes se mesclavam ao platinado estavam desbotadas e resumidas às pontas dos fios. Não sabia que o castanho era artificialmente tingido, já que os genes dos Black eram, basicamente, cabelos escuros e olhos cinzas.

— Você é naturalmente loira. 

— O quê? — Assustou-se com a fala repentina. 

— Você é loira — repetiu. — Sempre achei que o loiro era tingido, não o castanho.

Narcisa sorriu divertida e passou os dedos pelos fios, analisando as pontas castanhas.

— Eu sofria uma certa pressão por ser uma Black loira. Sempre que descobriam o meu sobrenome, me olhavam como se eu fosse uma aberração — Riu. — Resolvi dar um basta nisso quando era adolescente, mas comprei pouca tinta para um cabelo que era tão longo. Acabou por ficar essa mistura e eu gostei. 

— Mas de quem herdou o loiro? — Franziu o cenho.

— Da minha mãe — sorriu —, Druella Rosier. Ela era loira, mas, depois que se casou, passou a escurecer os cabelos para se adequar aos Black. 

Snape assentiu e retornou para o chá. O rosto de Narcisa ainda sustentava um ar de sorriso, feliz por poder ter uma conversa despretensiosa, feliz por ver Severo interessado sobre ela. 

Ele se levantou e começou a levar as louças para a pia. Ela continuou sentada, examinando os movimentos cuidadosos e perspicazes com que ele manuseava a louça, e percebeu como ele parecia uma figura excêntrica, com seus quase um metro e noventa, recoberto com aquelas roupas pesadas, a capa preta roçando em seus calcanhares, apertado numa cozinha minúscula de paredes claras e móveis de tons pastéis. Era o encontro do gótico com o rococó. 

Só notou que ria quando ele fechou a torneira e a olhou por cima do ombro, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Ela levou a mão à boca, calando-se, e sentiu seu rosto em chamas, tendo certeza que estava tão vermelha quanto o cabelo dos Weasley.

— Tem algo engraçado nas minhas costas?

— Não... — ela voltou a rir, sem conseguir se segurar. Tentando buscar fôlego, disse. — Eu... Eu deveria tirar... uma foto de... desse momento. 

Ele se virou por completo, encostando a lombar na bancada da pia. Sua face rabugenta era a mesma de sempre e isso apenas contribuiu para a graça que Narcisa achava do cenário à sua frente. A risada dela parou abruptamente quando Snape ergueu a mão e a balançou na direção da mulher, o que fez uma generosa quantidade de gotas saírem de sua mão molhada e caírem no rosto dela.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e o olhar do homem defronte gelou sua espinha. Severo Snape poderia tê-la com um estalar de dedos e talvez nem precisasse disso. Com a pressão das duas obsidianas sobre si, ela soube que estava fodida. Estava fodida há muito tempo.

O que se sucedeu foi muito rápido. Snape pareceu voar na sua direção – como o morcego que diziam ser – e seus narizes ficaram perigosamente próximos quando ele se curvou na direção dela.

— Não brinque comigo, Narcisa — seu tom não era uma ameaça. Na verdade, ainda carregava um traço de divertimento, mas a tensão que os empurrava um para o outro gritava muito mais alto, e a graça de outrora fora esquecida.

— Achei que gostasse de se divertir às custas dos outros — provocou mesmo sabendo que era imprudente. — Por que o contrário não pode ser feito?

— Narcisa... — murmurou em tom de alerta, seus olhos fugindo dos dela, como se a temesse, para admirar a boca entreaberta. 

— Por que veio até aqui, Severo? — Murmurou de volta.

O breve contato foi interrompido, pois ele voltou a levantar a postura, afastando-se dela. As rugas formadas pelo vinco da testa pareciam ser inerentes do seu perfil, e, por um brevíssimo momento, ele pareceu desconfortável.

— Vim para ver se estava tudo bem, como faço periodicamente.

— Sim, periodicamente — disse imediatamente. — O que deveria ser de quinze em quinze dias, como tem feito nos últimos meses. 

Ele não respondeu. A gola alta do seu sobretudo pareceu sufocá-lo pela primeira vez na vida e lutou contra a vontade de levar a mão até ela para afastá-la do pescoço. 

— Não faz nem uma semana que veio pela última vez, Severo. — Narcisa se levantou. Ele não deu nenhum passo para trás, o que fez com que ficassem muito próximos um do outro. — Então vou perguntar de novo. Por que veio?

Talvez ele jamais dissesse a verdade, embora tenha se sentido compelido a revelar por motivos não tão desconhecidos por ele. Não fugiu do olhar dela daquela vez. Deixou-se ser tomado pelos olhos prateados como piritas, sentindo o que sempre temia sentir ao fitar de voltar: desejo. Um desejo tão irracional que deixava as pontas dos seus dedos dormentes, sua respiração descompassada e sua mente anuviada.

Narcisa nunca imaginaria o poder que tinha sobre aquele homem. Estava consciente do seu poder de sedução, mas não sabia que tinha Severo Snape em suas mãos. Aliás, como saberia? O homem era uma pedra humana, uma estátua. Nada o abalava, nada o tirava do eixo, nunca perdia o controle. Apenas... Bem, apenas naquela noite há muitos meses atrás, onde muito provavelmente ele esteve movido a emoções conflitantes e sob o efetivo efeito do álcool. 

Ele não se afastou. Contudo, fez ela se afastar com suas palavras.

— Vim porque é a  _ minha  _ casa, Narcisa. Não acho que preciso dar satisfações sobre isso.

O olhar dela se tornaria insuportável depois dessas palavras em tom ferino, por isso não se demorou ali e se virou para sair da cozinha. Talvez a antiga Narcisa, a esposa-troféu e dama da elite bruxa, deixaria ele ir e se sentiria culpada pelas coisas inofensivas que disse, mas ela não era a mesma de antes. Reconhecia-se agora como uma mulher muito mais forte e decidida, e sabia com muita certeza o que queria. E ela queria  _ ele _ .

— A velha tática de usar a grosseria para sair sem explicações — confrontou-o na sala de estar. — Isso não combina com o homem que eu conheço. Talvez seja útil com os pirralhos em Hogwarts, mas eu não sou uma garota, Severo. 

“Não, não é”, ele pensou consigo. Virou-se para encará-la, contudo, não esperava que ela estivesse tão perto. Observou-a com a atenção de um espião. Pôde ver as leves marcas de expressão que despontavam no canto dos olhos, o corpo com lindas curvas e identificou dois ou três fios brancos entre os dourados. Não, não era uma garota. Era uma mulher. Inclusive, uma mulher alguns anos mais velha do que ele, e ele deveria saber melhor antes de subestimá-la. 

— Sempre achei que você estava brincando com fogo, Narcisa. – Snape sussurrou sem nunca tirar os olhos dela. — Ou acha que nunca reparei seus olhares para mim sempre que estávamos no mesmo recinto? – não aguardou uma resposta dela e continuou. — Mas percebo o quanto eu estava errado. Quem estava adentrando em terreno perigoso era eu. Sou eu. – Ele viu a confusão nos olhos cinzas e pôs seus lábios a milímetros de distância dos dela. — Você é pura encrenca, mulher.

Não saberiam dizer quem iniciou o beijo, pois ambos foram de encontro à boca do outro quase ao mesmo tempo. As mãos se entranharam nos cabelos um do outro, um encontro explosivo de fios negros e loiros. Foi Narcisa que se afastou, revelando seus lábios agora avermelhados e provocando outro franzir de cenho no rosto austero do homem. Nada foi dito. Ela apenas pegou-o pela mão e subiram escada acima.

A capa de Snape se perdeu em algum lugar no corredor e ele a puxou pela cintura assim que ultrapassaram o batente da porta. Conheceu o beijo de Narcisa com gosto de álcool, hoje conhecia-o com sabor do chá que tomaram minutos atrás e se perguntou quantas facetas Narcisa Malfoy possuía. 

O contato entre o tecido grosso de seu sobretudo e a seda do vestido de Narcisa eram como água e óleo, precisam se livrar daquilo para misturarem seus corpos. Ela abriu os três primeiros botões do casaco antes de sentir suas mãos serem afastadas com delicadeza. Ele pegou a varinha do bolso e fez os incontáveis botões se abrirem com magia. Narcisa agradeceu mentalmente por isso, pois sabia que levaria muito tempo abrindo botão por botão manualmente. 

Ele depositou a varinha ao lado da dela sobre a mesa de cabeceira e logo sentiu as mãos quentes arrancarem o sobretudo de seu corpo. Suas línguas se encontraram novamente, famintas, como se estivessem com saudade uma da outra, e de fato estavam. Suas mãos se embolaram na camisa que ele usava por baixo, cada par de mãos tentando abrir um botão, e, sem demora, a camisa estava ao chão junto do sobretudo. Ela arranhou a pele pálida do peitoral ao passo que o braço dele a enlaçou novamente pela cintura, a seda lhe acariciando a pele. 

Bastou que ele afastasse as duas alças finas do vestido para que ele caísse ao chão; a seda negra fazendo par com suas roupas esquecidas. Sua boca encontrou o pescoço macio e a ouviu suspirar quando mordiscou a pele. Em algum momento, ela o conduziu para a cama, empurrando-o contra o colchão. Narcisa sentou-se sobre ele, provocando a fricção entre a calça e sua calcinha. Ele acariciou as pernas apoiadas contra o colchão e permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, apenas olhando um para o outro, bebendo do desejo que transbordava dos seus olhos. 

Ele enroscou os dedos na renda da calcinha insinuando-se para ela. Narcisa se levantou brevemente e se livrou da última peça que a impedia de ficar nua. Retornou para a posição anterior, com o corpo de Snape entre suas pernas. Ele a surpreendeu quando a puxou para cima, posicionando-a sentada sobre o seu rosto. Narcisa se sentiu excepcionalmente exposta e suas bochechas coraram, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso ou para manifestar seu embaraço, pois a língua de Snape encontrou seu nervo precioso. O gemido que escapou de sua garganta não fora premeditado e ela mesma se assustou com ele. Olhou para baixo, tendo uma visão interessante de seus seios e do rosto de Snape a chupando mais abaixo. 

Bastou alguns minutos para sentir o orgasmo chegar avassalador, como uma corrente elétrica trespassando seu corpo, e ele a segurou pelas coxas trêmulas, evitando que ela se fechasse contra o rosto dele. Ergueu-se e viu com lascívia o rosto lambuzado do homem devido a sua lubrificação. Snape também se ergueu e trouxe o rosto de Narcisa para si, beijando-a com ardor. As mãos dela eventualmente encontraram o cós da calça, que ela desabotoou. Ele se afastou da cama para terminar de se despir e remover, também, os sapatos. Quando voltou para a cama, Narcisa o esperava deitada e exposta.

Ele lambeu seus seios com vigor e ela se ergueu minimamente para alcançar o membro rígido com sua mão. Snape agarrou seus punhos e os prendeu à cima da cabeça dela. Narcisa o fitou com expectativa. Ele a beijou enquanto se enterrava na cavidade úmida, mas ela soltou seus lábios para exprimir um gemido sôfrego. Os primeiros movimentos da pelve de Snape eram tortuosamente lentos e seus lábios mal roçavam os de Narcisa.

— Eu não sou uma porcelana, Severo. Pod... — a frase se perdeu quando ele estocou com um movimento preciso e forte, que a fez arquear as costas.

Snape, então, levantou o tronco e pôs as pernas de Narcisa sobre os seus ombros, segurando-se em suas coxas para se mover contra ela, o que provavelmente deixaria marcas de seus dedos impressos na pele dela. Já ela se agarrou à colcha que forrava a cama – que em breve estaria completamente desarrumada. O pênis de Snape atingiu, de repente, um ponto muito específico dentro de Narcisa, que literalmente gritou de prazer. Ele imitou o movimento de novo e de novo e de novo, e as pernas que estavam apoiadas sobre seus ombros tremeram com violência, enquanto os olhos dela reviraram-se. 

Ele saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se ao seu lado. Depositou beijos cálidos em seu pescoço, clavícula e ombro. Quando ela se recuperou da sensação, ofereceu a boca para ele, que a beijou sem rodeios. Narcisa encerrou o beijo com um mordiscar de lábios. Com um sorriso arteiro, ela se virou de costas para ele, propositalmente atritando suas nádegas contra o falo ainda muito duro. Ele passou um dos braços por debaixo dela e essa mão encontrou o pescoço. A outra a segurou com firmeza pela cintura e prontamente voltou a penetrá-la. 

Narcisa sustentava um sorriso de puro deleite em seu rosto, sentindo-o dentro de si e ouvindo-o grunhir ao pé do seu ouvido. A mão em seu pescoço se fechou suavemente com uma força segura e a asfixia levou novas ondas de regozijo pelo seu corpo. Um tapa contra uma de suas nádegas estalou por todo quarto; a dor acalentada pelo prazer e o prazer intensificado pela dor. Logo ela esteve estremecida por mais um orgasmo, desta vez mais intenso e sentiu seu próprio gozo molhar as suas coxas.

Quando voltou a si, não sabia dizer se havia se passado segundos ou minutos. Sua respiração ainda estava fora de compasso e não saberia dizer se teria firmeza nas pernas para se levar até o banheiro para outra ducha. O beijo no topo de sua testa suada a fez lembrar que ele não havia gozado ainda. 

Virou-se defronte para ele e o beijou antes de descer pelo corpo másculo. Snape travou o maxilar quando sentiu o menor toque dos lábios de Narcisa em sua glande. Ela o envolveu oralmente com gosto e pela primeira vez o escutou gemer alto. A boca de Narcisa era tão úmida e quente quanto o seu ventre e ele pensou vagamente que poderia viver com ela para sempre. Foi preciso apenas mais alguns minutos para Snape se segurar ao lençol e se despejar na boca dela. Sentiu um beijo em sua barriga e o peso ao seu lado na cama quando ela voltou a se deitar.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ela temerosa com o que ele faria em seguida, ele com medo demais do que estava sentindo. Narcisa, então, atreveu-se a apoiar seu queixo sobre o peito de Snape, fitando seus olhos. 

— Acha que a guerra ainda irá durar por muito tempo?

Ele pareceu pensar por uns segundos. Passou o braço pelas costas de Narcisa e a trouxe para mais perto de si, segurando-a ali, sem querer soltá-la jamais. 

— Acho que não — olhou-a de volta. — Potter não ficará escondido para sempre. 

— Você está com medo?

— Estou.

Ela se afastou minimamente para deitar o rosto no lugar onde seu queixo estivera apoiado. Sentiu a respiração ritmada de Snape erguer e abaixar sua cabeça com suavidade. Naquela perspectiva, conseguia ter um mísero vislumbre da Marca Negra cravada no antebraço esquerdo dele.

— Por muito tempo eu tive dúvidas da sua lealdade. — Narcisa confessou. — Bella sempre adorou apontar cada motivo que levantava suspeita contra você. Mas quando você se dispôs a fazer o Voto Perpétuo para proteger Draco e, de fato, matou Dumbledore, eu concluí que você realmente estava ao lado do Lorde das Trevas…

— Porém... — ele a encorajou a continuar.

— Porém, eu não sei mais — levantou o rosto para poder fitar as íris de ônix que brilhavam para ela. — Você é um enigma. Ninguém nunca se aproxima de você…

— Você parece bem próxima agora — interrompeu-a para provocá-la. 

— Me deixe concluir o pensamento, ok? — riu. — Você é distante, quase inalcançável, e talvez realmente seja. Você não pensou duas vezes em se pôr em risco para proteger o meu filho, caiu nas graças do Lorde das Trevas, mas realmente é um Comensal da Morte, Severo? Teria me ajudado a fugir se realmente acreditasse nessa ideologia? Teria vindo até aqui hoje se não se importasse? Quem é você, homem?

Ele curvou o canto da boca para cima e disse:

— Quer saber quem é o homem por trás dessa casca?

— Sim.

Snape balançou a cabeça em compreensão e se afastou, levantando-se da cama. Pegou suas roupas do chão e começou a se vestir.

— Gosta de lagosta? — Perguntou sem olhar para ela, enquanto abotoava a calça.

— Sim... — ela franziu o cenho. — Por quê?

Ele não respondeu à princípio. Vestiu a camisa e o sobretudo, e se sentou sobre a cama para calçar os sapatos.

— Aonde vai?

— À vila, fazer compras.

— Eu fiz compras ontem — ela se aproximou dele, estando completamente ciente de sua nudez e não dando a mínima importância para isso.

— Mas duvido que você tenha comprado lagosta.

— Pare de mistérios! — Exclamou com uma risada, mas se sentiu apreensiva. — Diga logo o quer dizer.

Ele se levantou e guardou a varinha no bolso. Aproximou-se dela e roubou-lhe um beijo rápido. Deu dois passos em direção à porta e declarou:

— Disse que quer conhecer o homem, então estou a coagindo a almoçar comigo, senhorita Black.

Ela sorriu abertamente ao ouvir ele usar seu sobrenome de solteira. Levantou-se para seguir até o banheiro, mas antes parou defronte para ele.

— Coagindo, né?! 

— Cissa — ele vagou para o corredor sem tirar os olhos dela —, sabe que não sou um homem de fazer convites. — Snape piscou para ela e desceu as escadas. 

Narcisa ainda se demorou algum tempo em pé ao lado da cama, pensando sobre o sexo, o almoço iminente e o que os aguardava no futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a segunda parte da trilogia. Espero tenham gostado!


End file.
